L'ange réssuscité
by MissTodRiddle
Summary: Un ange? Quel ange? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit LuciusxHarry SnapxOcc défit de coeurtoxic
1. Chapter Prologue

_**Cette fiction est un défi de Cœurtoxic. Les personnages appartienne à l'honorable J.K Rowling, l'idée principal à Cœurtoxic et tout le reste à moi votre dévoué MissTodRiddle.**_

_**Résumé**__** : **_Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit.

_**Couple**__** :**_ HP/LM

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Genre**_ : Romance

_**Condition du défi**_ :

- Pas de Drama

- Lucius Veela

- Severus très proche d'Harry

- Harry Valéon de Lucius

_**Titre que j'ai choisi**_ : L'Ange Ressuscité

_**Et maintenant place au Prologue. **_

_POVHarry_

Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit. Un être qu'on a jeté plus bas que terre et que l'on a piétiné sans se préoccuper de lui faire du mal ou non.

La vie peut paraitre calme, paisible. Mais est-ce la réalité ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

_**Alors qu'en avais-vous pensé ? Je continu ou pas ? Dites-moi tout.**_

_**Ce prologue fait 60 mot je sais c'est court mais je vous promets que le reste sera plus long.**_

_**La suite prochainement par contre scène un peu hard dans le premier chapitre la suite sera plus calme. **_

_**A bientôt les amis,**_

_**Votre dévoué MissTodRiddle.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour,**_

_**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Bon ok je sors.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**_

_**Donc comme d'hab les perso appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf 1 qui m'appartient vous trouverez surement qui cela peut-être, je vous fais confiance. Pour le reste l'idée principal est à Cœurtoxic et l'histoire est à moi votre dévoué Missriddle. **_

_**Juste pour rappel les termes du défi. **_

_**Résumé**__** : **_Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit_**.**_

_**Couple**_: HP/LM

_**Rating**__** : **_M

_**Genre**__** : **_Romance

_**Condition du défi : **_

- Pas de Drama

- Lucius Veela

- Severus très proche d'Harry

- Harry Valéon de Lucius

_**Les rajouts de ma part sont :**_

_**Titre**__** : **_L'ange Ressuscité

_**Couple 2**__** : **_SS/OCC (Elena Todd)

**_Réponse aux review:_**

**_Hayato Delmas:_****_ Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce prologue t'es plu j'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre te plaira tout autant_**

**_Neige Bleu: Je te remercie aussi pour ta reviw, et je suis heureuse que mon prologue t'es plu. En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi._**

* * *

_**Petit avertissement dans ce chapitre j'ai mis une scène de viol donc âme sensible et – de 18 ans s'abstenir. Au pire si vous tenais tellement à le lire je l'ai signalé dans le chapitre par /!\. **_

_**Merci de votre compréhension. Et maintenant place au chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_POVHarry_

J'étais dehors dans le jardin de ma famille à repeindre pour la énième fois la barrière sur ordre de mon oncle. J'y ai été toute la journée sans même m'arrêter une seule fois et je ne souhaitais pas terminer, car je sais qu'une fois dans la maison _il_ sera là, mais que si je ne finis pas à l'heure ce sera pire. Alors je terminais mon travail et rangeais mon matériel. Je venais à peine de rentré dans la maison que l'oncle Vernon ce mit à me crier dessus.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien. On t'avait dit, ta tante et moi de finir et d'être à la maison à 18h30. Et sais-tu qu'elle heure il est ? _Vu que je ne répondais pas il me dit. _Alors ? Répond.

- Non _murmurais-je._

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Non monsieur _dis-je un peu plus fort._

_- _Il est 18h33. Tu as 3 minutes de retard. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et m'y attendre me dit-il d'un aire que je reconnu et qui m'inquiéta.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit en tremblant. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire. J'ai l'habitude. Une fois dans ma chambre je fermais la porte et me déshabillai puis je m'assis sur le lit en l'attendant.

_**/!\Warning scène de sexe non voulu /!\**_

- Bien, _entendis-je venir de la porte. _Tu vas comprendre que quand on te donne des consignes tu te dois de les respecter.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta juste en face de mon lit en me montrant bien son érection qui était visible à travers son pantalon

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, _me dit-il en détachant la braguette de son pantalon._

Oh oui ça je le sais j'attendis qu'il est baissé son vêtement et son sous vêtement et j'avançais ma main vers son sexe gonflé. D'une main tremblante je commençais à le masturbé. Je faisais d'abord des mouvements lents et amples puis je les fis de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'un moment je fermais les yeux et le pris dans ma bouche. Je n'eus le temps que de faire 5 allers retours avant qu'il ne m'attrape par les cheveux et ne me repousse brutalement.

Il me retourna sans précaution et pénétra sans ménagement. Il fit des vas et vient puissant et douloureux pour moi mais cela devait être bon pour lui vue les râle et les grognements qu'il poussait. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il y allait de plus en plus puissamment.

_**/!\Fin du Warning/!\**_

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, quand un bruit d'explosion nous surpris. Tout ce que je vis fut un rayon blanc avant que mon oncle ne soit expulsé de mon corps et n'atterrisse contre un mur. Tout ce que j'entendis avant de sombrer fut :

- Ca va aller Potter, je vais vous emmener avec moi.

_POVSnap_

Je faisais une ronde dans le quartier du 4 Privet Drive afin de protéger cet insupportable gamin de Survivant. Quand je vis une chose qui me surpris grandement. Harry Potter, le gosse prétentieux, cet insupportable Gryffondor. Il repeignait la barrière de la maison de ces Moldus qui lui servent de famille. Et ses habit était sale, trop grands et abimer, on aurait dit un elfe de maison. De plus ces Moldus ne l'on même pas appelé pour qu'il mange. Je soupirais de soulagement quand je le vis entré dans la maison.

Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée, quand j'entendis un hurlement de douleur et de terreur. Pour une fois, et si quelqu'un le rapporte je nierais jusqu'à ma mort et même après, je jouais mon Gryffondor et entrais dans la maison sans réfléchir baguette en main.

- Vous… Vous… Vous êtes comme lui… Vous êtes un monstre _dit une voix de femme suraiguë venant de derrière moi._

- Oh la ferme Pétunia _répondis-je en me retournant et en la reconnaissant comme la sœur de mon ex-meilleure amie Lyly._

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, je leur jetais à elle et son fils un sort de pétrification. Je montais ensuite les escaliers, en arrivant devant la chambre du gamin, d'où provenais les cris de douleur. Je me figeais sous les mots et les sons que j'entendais.

- Tu vois le monstre tu ne sers qu'à ça… ton petit cul séré ne sert qu'à ça… Tes amis ne restent avec toi juste pour ça…

- Non… s'il vous plaît…

Une fois de plus je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et entrais dans la chambre. Je jetais un sort au cachalot de Moldu et m'approchais de mon élève.

- Ca va aller Potter, je vais vous emmener avec moi _dis-je en le rhabillant d'un sort et en le soulevant du sol._

Sans jeter un regard à l'homme assommé au sol, je transplanais avec le gamin dans les bras. Une fois arrivé je l'emmenais dans une chambre et le déposais sur un lit. Puis je lui jetais un sort de diagnostic. En prenant compte du résultat je soupirais. Il avait plusieurs lésion interne que je m'empressais de soigné à coup de sortilège et de potion. Le plus simple était guérit, restait plus que les blessures psychologique. Mais pour cela j'avais plusieurs idées que je verrais pour mettre en application. Pour cela il faudra qu_'elle_ soit là.

J'avais toujours pensé que ce gosse était traité comme un roi, qu'il se pavanait. Mais aujourd'hui l'image du gosse arrogant, trop sûr de lui, et pourrit gâter que je me suis faite de lui pendant ces 6 dernières années vient de tomber en miette. Au contraire je retrouve un gamin mal traiter et abandonner. Je suis même prêt à parier que ce cabot de Black qui lui sert de parrain, n'est pas au courant. Car plus Gryffy que lui, sauf peut-être Potter, y a pas.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il se reposait et que je soignais ses blessures que ce porc de Moldu lui avait fait.

Cette histoire me fait penser à _elle_. Je me demande bien comment _elle_ va réagir quand je vais lui dire ce qui est arrivé au fils de Lyly. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je lui écrive, elle pourra sûrement l'aider quand _elle_ sera revenue.

J'allais me lever pour écrire ma lettre quand j'entendis un gémissement provenir du lit ou mon « invité » se trouvait. Je m'approchais calmement sans faire de geste brusque, et l'appelai doucement.

- Potter ?

- Pro… Professeur ?_ demandât-il en papillonnant des paupières._ Qu… Qu… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où… Où sommes-nous ? _ Continuât-il un peu hésitant._

- Nous somme chez moi, et… Potter, vous rappelez vous ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Je patientais en le voyant réfléchir et essayer de se souvenir puis je le vis pâlir. Et les larmes se mirent à couler.

- Je… Je… Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenez chez vous ? Pour… Vous…

- Potter… calmez-vous… je vous ai emmené chez moi pour vous aider… Vous le mériter…

- Non _murmurât-il tellement bas que je failli ne pas l'entendre_

- Si Potter.

- Mais je… je… je suis un monstre… je suis sale et souillé je…

- Bon Potter maintenant cela a assez duré. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous n'êtes pas sale, ni souillé et vous n'avez pas méritez ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Le monstre ce n'est pas vous mais ce cachalot de Moldu qui vous sert d'oncle. Vous, vous êtes pure. Et s'ils existaient je dirais que vous êtes un ange qu'il nous faut ressusciter

Je le laissais assimilé mes paroles avant de reprendre.

- Potter j'ai plusieurs choses à vous proposer mais avant il faut que nous discutions de certaine chose et que vous mangiez. D'accord ? _Je le regardais attendant une réponse qu'il me donna d'un léger hochement de tête, je repris donc _Potter je vais vous aidez à descendre mais pour cela il faut que je vous touche. Est-ce d'accord ?

Sa réponse vint quelque seconde plus tard après une brève hésitation de sa part, mais elle me rassura. Nous descendîmes donc dans la salle à manger où je demandais à Tinki mon elfe de maison un repas pour deux.

- Bien alors pour commencer il va falloir que je prévienne l'ordre de votre venu ici. _Dis-je_. Mais ne vous inquiétais pas je ne leur dirais pas ce qu'il s'est passé sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez. _Ajoutais-je après avoir vu de la crainte dans son regard. _Ensuite moi qui pensais que vous étiez tranquille, que votre célébrité était une chose que vous aimiez. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis trompé, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent, et je tenais à m'en excuser. _Dis-je sincèrement, puis j'ajoutais rapidement,_ souvenez-vous en par ce que ce n'est pas souvent que je m'excuserais aussi clairement.

Cette réplique eu au moins le don de le faire sourire.

- Je… Je…

- Allez-y Potter, n'ayez pas peur

- Je n'ai jamais aimé ma célébrité. Je me suis toujours demandez ce que cela ferais d'avoir des parents, une vie normal, je suis même sûr que vous auriez fait un père génial.

- Les gens vous aurez détesté d'être le fils de l'horrible professeur de potion.

- Non ils auraient eu trop peur de vous.

Ses mots me confortèrent dans les choix que j'allais faire.

-Potter, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrais vous aider Je ne vous direz pas ce qui lui est arrivé, elle vous le dira si elle le veut. Mais êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'elle vous aide ?

- Est… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

- Bien sûre

- Mais est ce que… Est-ce que vous serez là ?

- Oui…

- Et vous… Vous la connaissez bien ?

- Oui, mais ne le dîtes à personne, cette femme qui va venir vous aidé est mon épouse. Donc ? Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

- Je… d'accord

- Bien

-Euh…

- Oui Potter ?

- Vous… vous êtes marié ?

- Oui, bien que je n'aime pas exposer ma vie privé cela fait 18 ans que je suis marié avec elle.

- Euh…

- Potter arrêter d'hésiter et posez vos question si elles sont trop personnel je vous le direz et n'y répondrais pas.

- Comment… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Elle s'appelle Elena Arianna Todd Snap. C'est une chasseuse de vampire. Savez-vous ce que c'est ? _Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif_. Un chasseur de vampire est un être hybride mi-vampire mi-sorcier qui est né comme cela. On entend parler d'eux plus souvent sous le nom de dhampire. Elle fait comme son nom l'indique partie du clan Todd, qui est entre parenthèse le plus grand clan de vampire du Royaume Unis. Et pour le reste vous verrez bien avec elle. Là elle est en mission, elle devrait bientôt rentrer. C'est la dernière. Pour les autres choses que j'ai à vous proposer on attendra qu'elle soit de retour.

Nous finîmes de manger le repas que Tinki nous avez apporté. Puis je l'aidais à retourner dans sa chambre afin qu'il se repose. Moi j'allais dans mon bureau pour écrire une lettre à l'Ordre du Phoenix et une autre à ma chère et tendre.

* * *

_**Voila, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je continu ? Ou pas ? Alors Severus à une femme ? Comment est elle d'après vous ? Et qu'elle sont les chose que Severus a à proposer à Harry ?**_

_**Une petite Review please.**_

_**Ce chapitre fait 5 pages et demi et 1880 mots.**_

_**A bientôt votre dévoué MissTodRiddle.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour, bonjour,_**

**_Et désoler pour le retard. Etant en terminal il fallait absolument que je révise mon bac et mon accès internet était nul._**

**_Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre en espèrent qu'il vous plaira,_**

**_Quelque petits rappel au sujet de cette fiction, les personnages sont à J.K.R l'idée à Cœurtoxic et la fiction et Elena Todd Snap à moi votre dévouée MissTodRiddle._**

**_Résumé_****_ : _**Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit**_._**

**_Couple_**: HP/LM

**_Rating_****_ : _**M

**_Genre_****_ : _**Romance

**_Condition du défi : _**

- Pas de Drama

- Lucius Veela

- Severus très proche d'Harry

- Harry Valéon de Lucius

**_Les rajouts de ma part sont :_**

**_Titre_****_ : _**L'ange Ressuscité

**_Couple 2_****_ : _**SS/OCC (Elena Todd)

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_leosam59_****_ : merci pour cette review. Petite question, tu es télépathe ? Non par ce que beaucoup d'idée que tu as écrites me sont venu quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant._**

**_kimykymi_****_ : Merci pour cette review et voilà la suite que tu attendais._**

**_faova_****_ : Merci pour cette review. Pour ce qui concerne Severus il faudra que tu attendes la suite pour savoir. Et pour les Dursley (tu l'as bien écrit, j'ai vérifié dans les livres) ne t'inquiète pas ils vont payer. Et Elena ne boira pas leurs sang il est trop sucré et trop gras, de plus elle préfère Severus (enfaite elle aime autant l'homme que son sang). En espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent._**

**_LittleFlicka_****_ : Et voilà la suite que tu attendais. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_Harry-draco007_****_ : La suite vient d'arriver._**

**_77hildegarde_****_ : Merci, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi._**

**_Babylon_****_ : Merci pour ta review et désoler pour les fautes je ne suis pas douée en orthographe, mais j'espere que la suite te plaira elle aussi._**

**_Stormtrooper2_****_ : Merci pour cette review. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer exactement mais je peux te dire que tu n'en as vraiment pas loin._**

**_de araujo_****_ : C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venu me lire._**

**_Matsuyama_****_ : Merci pour cette review et désolé pour les fautes. Et pour les idées ne t'inquiètent pas elles ne sont pas les même que les autres fictions même si je les ai eu en lisant celles-ci._**

**_Aurelie Malfoy _****_: Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Je ne peux pas te dire comment va réagir l'ordre pour le moment sauf que ils ne vont pas avoir de bonne réaction par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Et donc non l'ordre n'était pas au courant._**

**_Nana'.'Lea_****_ : Je te remercie de tes conseils que je n'ai pas mal prie. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'ait plu malgré tout. Je vais essayer d'en faire une belle histoire. _**

**_Alycia Panther_**** _: Merci j'espere que la suite te plaira._**

**_Hayato Delmas_****_ : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais terminer ma fiction._**

**_Shenendoahcalyssa _****_: Je te remercie pour ta review, et moi non plus je n'aime pas les scènes d'agression, c'est pour cela que je l'ai faite vachement courte. Sevy est un super héros c'est pour cela qu'il arrive toujours au bon moment lol. Pour l'adoption je ne te dirais pas tu verras par la suite. Et pour Cœurtoxic je suis d'accord avec toi, le sujet est très intéressant c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai relevé._**

* * *

**_Résumé du chapitre 1 :_**

Harry Potter ce fait violé par son oncle. Il est sauvé par Severus Snap, qui l'emmène chez lui. Snap lui propose l'aide de sa femme et lui cache une décision jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette dernière.

**_Et maintenant place au chapitre_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

_POVElena_

J'étais en train de terminer ma dernière mission pour la guilde, quand je vis un hibou qui ne m'était pas inconnu se poser sur l'arbre voisin.

- Alors chasseuse on regarde les oiseaux _ce moqua le vampire qui était condamné sur mon ordre de mission_

_-_ Non je me demandais ce que cela ferais de t'empaler au bout de mon sabre _lui répondis-je sur le ton que Severus aurait utilisé pour faire passer ses élève pour des imbécile_

Nous reprîmes notre combat reprit de plus belle. Je me bâtis plus sérieusement que tout à l'heure. 5 minutes plus tard je l'attachais d'un sortilège d'entrave. Je sais ce n'est pas très loyal mais à quoi vous attendiez vous d'une ancienne Slytherin, femme d'un autre Slytherin.

_Elena,_

_J'espère que tu rentres bientôt. Je tenais juste à t'informer que nous aurons un invité pendant quelque temps à la maison. Il aura besoin de toi._

_Mes salutations à ton cousin,_

_Ton mari, Severus Tobias Snap._

Eh bien, je reconnais bien mon Severus. Une lettre courte est sans tomber dans les sentiments pour une personne de l'extérieur, mais moi je vois les mots sous ses silences. « J'espère que tu rentres bientôt » sous-entendus « reviens tu me manque » et « il aura besoin de toi » sous-entendu encore une fois « il a besoin de ton aide et moi je te veux à mes coter ».

Je me dépêchais de rentrer au clan pour faire mon rapport à mes deux chefs, mon chef de clan et cousin, Ethan Todd, et mon chef devant la guilde des chasseurs, Leo Meyer.

Les chasseurs se sont rassembler en une guilde il y a de cela un peu plus de 250 ans. Pour être reconnu chasseur : il faut être un ou une dhampire et avoir suivi une formation. C'est d'ailleurs lors de ma formation que j'ai rencontré Severus, c'était il y a 21 ans. Nous avions donc 15 ans.

**_Flashback_**

_- Elena, tu vas m'accompagner pour cette mission._

_- Bien maître Johannsen_

_Maître Johannsen est mon mentor. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur l'art du combat que ce soit au Katana, l'arme préférer des chasseurs et des vampires par sa beauté et son maniement, ou avec la magie qu'elle soit sorcière ou vampire._

_Je venais à peine de prendre connaissance de l'ordre de mission qu'il nous fit transplaner sur le dernier lieu où les renégats on commit leur crime._

_- Bien, alors cette mission va nous servir pour évaluer ton niveau en tant que traqueuse, il faut que tu les trouve à partir d'ici. _

_Je me concentrais et trouvais rapidement le chemin que nos proies avaient pris. Sans le prévenir je prie la même direction. Nous arrivâmes à leur niveau en 30 minutes. Mon maître me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et d'observer les alentours. Ce que je fis, en regardant bien je vis un jeune homme. J'en avertis mon maître, il me fit signe de passer à l'action. Nous contâmes jusqu'à 3 et nous nous fîmes voire. _

_Je jouais les écervelés comme dirais mon maître et leur dit:_

_- Et moi vous m'avez oublié. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de ne pas partager._

_- Qui vous êtes-vous?_

_- Des chasseurs._

_Apres ma réponse le combat commença et il se termina rapidement. Il ne dura que 40 minutes à peu près pour un 5 contre 2 ce n'est vraiment pas long._

_Je me dirigeais ensuite vers leur victime. Qu'ils n'avaient heureusement pas pu blesser._

_- Comment t'appel tu?_

_- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire?_

_- Oh rien j'aime juste savoir qui je sauve et avec qui je parle. Mais bon vue que je suis magnanime je vais me présenter en premier. Je m'appelle Elena Arianna Todd, et toi?_

_- Severus Snap. Vous êtes-vous aussi un vampire?_

_- Non, ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait, je suis une dhampire._

_Je le regardais plus attentivement, il n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de beau, mais il avait du charme. Il portait sur lui un uniforme qui me disait quelque chose._

_- Tu étudie à Poudlard ?_

_- Oui_

_- Eh bien Severus Snap je pense que nous nous révérons bientôt_

_Je partie avec mon maître sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Et en effet je le revis 3 semaines après au moment de mon entré à Poudlard où je fus placé chez les Slytherin. Notre relation au début légèrement tendu se transforma en une relation amicale par la suite et une chose en entrainent une autre nous sortîmes ensemble lors de notre 6ème année.

Je venais de finir mon rapport avec mon coéquipier Adrian, qui n'est autre que mon ancien mentor. Et j'appelais mon cheval pour rentrer chez moi.

_POVLucius_

J'étais dans ma chambre dans le QG de l'ordre où nous nous sommes fait emmener, moi ainsi que Draco, Narcissa c'étant fait tuer par le Lord noir, après m'être fait libérer d'Azkaban. Cette libération je la doit à Dumbledor, qui à prouver que je faisais partie de l'ordre du Phoenix. Malheureusement cette preuve à fait sauter ma couverture d'espion au près des Mangemort. Mais je soupçonne que ce soit un plan de Dumbledor. Après tout cet homme est connu pour être un vieux fou.

Je tournais en rond réfléchissant à ma relation avec Narcissa. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas mon âme sœur. Car entant que Veela, mon compagnon d'éternité n'était pas né quand je me suis marié avec elle. Mon Valéon, quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, n'avais pas encore atteint sa maturité magique je n'ai donc pas pu le reconnaître. Je l'ai reconnu l'an dernier, ça magie venait d'atteindre sa maturité afin de protéger un membre de sa famille en déviant le sortilège qui lui était lancé. Ce jour-là c'était au ministère et la personne visée n'était autre que Sirius Black, donc mon compagnon n'est autre qu'Harry Potter. Je pensais à tout cela quand d'un seul coup je ressentis une immense douleur qui n'était pas la mienne mais celle de mon compagnon.

Je descendis pour avertir l'Ordre du Phoenix de mes soupçons quand je les vis tous réuni avec Dumby.

- Albus, le gosse doit avoir un problème ; _commençais-je._

- Je le sais mon ami ; _me coupât-il. _Je viens de recevoir cette lettre de Severus, m'informant qu'il avait emmené Harry chez lui mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas m'informer du problème sans avoir eu l'accord de notre jeun ami, afin de ne pas trahir sa confiance. Et qu'une personne de notre connaissance allait l'aider à protéger Harry.

- Qui nous dit que l'on peut avoir confiance en Snivelus ; _dit le parrain de mon ange._

- Je sais ce que vous pensé Sirius mais je peux vous assurer que Severus et elle s'occupera très bien d'Harry.

- Et qui est cette personne si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? _Demandais-je_

- Allons, allons Lucius vous ne devinez pas ?

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Severus contrairement à ce que vous pensé a beaucoup d'amis, _répondis-je, ce qui fit renifler Black. Reniflement au quel je répondis par un regard glacial._

- Je vous crois bien volontiers mon ami. Cette personne dont je parle n'est autre qu'Elena.

- Alors vous avez raison on peut avoir confiance, il n'y a pas mieux qu'eux pour protéger et aider le jeune Potter.

- Albus quand pourrons nous aller le voir ? _Demandât le loup-garou, que je remerciai intérieurement, car malgré mes dire et ce que je montre je voulais moi aussi retrouver mon bel ange._

- Severus a dit qu'il nous le dirait.

- Tss… Vous pouvez y aller tout de suite vous Albus. _Intervint encore une fois le clébard._

- Désolé de vous décevoir Mr. Black, mais personne pas même moi ne pourrais accéder à la maison de Severus les protections son inviolable. Ce sont de vielle protection qu'Elena a mis en place. De plus si Severus estime qu'il faudra du temps avant que… vous puissiez voir Mr. Potter c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et il vaut mieux lui faire confiance.

- Tss…

- Lucius à raison. J'enverrais tout de même un courrier à Severus pour lui demander des nouvelles régulières d'Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne nous autorise à venir.

- Mais êtes-vous sure que ces protections tiendront fasse à Vous-savez-qui ou même que Snap et cette Elena ne le lui livreront pas le gamin ? _demanda Fol'Oeuil _

- Severus et Elena contrairement à ce que vous pensez n'adhère pas aux idées du Lord noir. Severus a rejoint l'ordre peut après son…_ fis-je semblant d'hésiter, avant de reprendre ;_ non ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais Severus tien énormément à Elena il ne fera jamais quelque chose qui pourrais risquer de lui faire du mal.

- Et en quoi le fait que Severus adhère aux idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom ferait du mal à cette sorcière ? _Interrogea la belette père comme dirais Draco._

- Eh bien… Arthur… _répondis-je en prenant mon temps histoire de les faires marinées ;_ Elena est une personne à laquelle Severus tien énormément. Et qui n'adhère aucunement aux idées du Lord de détruire tout être magique n'étant pas des sorciers de sang pur. Et de plus c'est aussi une très bonne amie à moi. Ah et le fait que si Severus voulais adhérer aux idées de Vous-savez qui blesserais Elena, eh bien… C'est tout simplement qu'il voudrait la tuée elle aussi.

- Que voulais vous dire Lucius ? _demandât Minerva._

- Tout simplement qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait sorcière.

- Alors la ! Je suis étonné le grand sang-pur Lucius Malfoy est ami avec une sorcière qui n'est pas de sang-pure. _Ricana le clébard._ Alors si elle n'est pas une sorcière qu'est-elle ?

- C'est une dhampire ; _répondit le directeur de Poudlard. _Et tous ceux qui ont été à Poudlard en même temps que Lucius vous la connaissez plus ou moins bien.

- Hum… La seul dhampire de ma connaissance ayant étudiez à Poudlard est Elena Todd, du clan vampirique qui s'appelle l'Aigle noir, plus connu sous le nom de clan Todd. _Dit le lycan. _Est-ce bien elle ?

- C'est elle effectivement Remus.

- Je ne savais pas que Severus et elle était encore en contacte.

La conversation dura encore 1 heure avant que je ne parte dans ma chambre non sans avoir intercepter un regard de mon fils. Regard qui voulait dire _« il faut que l'on parle »_. D'un signe de tête je lui confirmais que j'avais compris sa demande et que je l'acceptais. Nous montâmes donc dans ma chambre et nous installâmes sur le fauteuil qui était présent. La conversation commença par la politesse habituelle avant que Draco ne dérive sur un autre sujet. A savoir celui de mon âme-sœur, car étant mon fils il se doutait bien de qui elle était et le sais depuis l'incident du ministère.

Draco a toujours voulu être amis avec Harry malgré le nombre incalculable de mauvais coups qu'ils se sont fait l'un à l'autre. Et depuis tout à l'heure je me doute bien qu'il ne souhaite savoir qu'une chose. Peut-on avoir confiance en Elena Todd ? Qui est-elle ? Et est ce vrai que je ne peux traverser aucune barrière autour de la maison Snap ?

J'attendais donc comme tout bon Malfoy qu'il ne se décide à me poser directement ses questions, en y faisant référence par de légères allusions. Je commençais légèrement à m'impatienter, ce qui est rare, quand enfin il attaqua le sujet qui l'intéressait réellement.

- Père, êtes-vous sûre que l'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- A qui ? Severus ? Voyons Draco je pensais que tu avais plus d'estime que cela pour ton parrain. _Répondis-je en jouant sur les mots comme tout bon Slytherin l'aurais fait._

- Non, pas Severus. Bien sûre que je sais que l'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Non je parlais de cette femme, Elena Todd. Je me répète, êtes-vous sûre que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Apres tout elle est à moitié Vampire.

- Draco il faut que tu sache que s'il y a bien une personne en dehors de la famille et de Severus en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance c'est Elena.

- Bien si vous le dites. Mais, par rapport à vous, qui est-elle ?

- Elle est avec Severus une de mes meilleurs amis. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma 5ème année. Elle est arrivée pour faire sa 4ème année, elle était à Durmstrang. Au début entre Severus, moi et elle ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Severus avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, moi je le soutenais et elle de son coter nous en voulais chacun pour qu'elle que chose. Cela c'est arranger au début de l'année suivante. Black et Potter s'en était pris encore une fois à lui et elle est intervenu. Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier…

* * *

**_Et voilà._**

**_On ne frappe pas l'auteure, sinon comment voulez-vous que je publie la suite. Sinon je contais vous mettre la suite dans le prochain chapitre sous forme de flash-back. Car je pensais à juste titre que mettre deux flash-back dans un même chapitre même si c'est sous deux point de vue diffèrent ça aurais fait trop, car trop de flash-back, tue le flash-back. ^.^ Et en plus je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre._**

**_J'aimerais savoir, Draco étant comme son père à moitié Veela, je souhaiterais le mettre en couple… j'avais pensé le mettre avec Ethan Todd, le cousin d'Elena qui fera une apparition, qu'en penser vous ? Sinon je vous laisse choisir vous avez jusqu'à ce que je publie le chapitre 5 au plus tard. Apres tout si j'écris cette fiction mes cher(e)s lecteurs (lectrice) c'est surtout pour vous._**

**_Bon trêve de bavardage je vous dis à bientôt, votre dévoué MissTodRiddle._**

**_Ps : ce chapitre fait un peu plus de 6 pages et 2158 mots. Aussi je tenais a vous dire que j'avais eu mon bac avec une moyenne de 11.55_**


End file.
